boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Decoration
Summary *Decorations are aesthetic buildings players can place on their base. *They have no effect on any aspect of gameplay. *Decorations can be stored back in the Shop. You can get it back by entering the Shop and clicking the Decorations tab. Beachmas Tree *The Beachmas Tree was the first available decoration. *It was given to players who downloaded the 2017 Christmas update. *The top half of a Beachmas Tree lifts up when tapped, revealing a camera that pans back and forth, evidently taking photos. Mega Crab Trophies *Trophies are decorations given for reaching a certain stage during each monthly Mega Crab event. Each event, a different set of trophies is awarded. *You can only have one of each type of trophy at a time. For example, if you had a stone trophy and earned the iron trophy, the stone trophy would be replaced by the iron trophy in the decorations tab of your shop. *The Stone, Iron, Golden and Diamond trophies are made of the material in its name and possessing a stone pedestal, though having varying vegetation around said pedestal. *The Legendary Trophy can only be earned if the player has earned the corresponding Diamond Trophy from a previous year's event. It has a black and yellow color scheme with an oblong pedestal. On the front of the pedestal is a red ellipse containing a Roman numeral with golden decorations around it. Notes ¹ The New Year Trophies were awarded only for the 2018 New Year Crab. The 2019 New Year Crab awarded Fireworks Trophies instead. ² The Piggy Trophies were awarded only for the 2019 Lunar New Year Crab. The 2020 Lunar New Year Crab awarded Lantern Trophies instead. Warship Trophies *Warship Trophies are decorations given for achieving high ranks in Warships. Obtaining a particular trophy requires you to finish the season in the corresponding rank; for example, finishing the season in a Gold rank awards you the Golden Warship Trophy. **No trophy is awarded for finishing the season in a Wood rank. **This award does not take into account the highest rank the player has achieved. For example, if the player reached a Diamond rank before being demoted back to a Gold rank and finishing there, the player will only obtain the Golden trophy. *This decoration can be placed in either the home island or on the player's Warship. *The Warship Trophies are only awarded at the conclusion of the season, not any time before that. *The Warship Trophies have similar color schemes to Mega Crab trophies of the corresponding ranks, but unlike these trophies, they take up a 3x3 space rather than a 2x2 space. Warship Leaderboard Trophies *The Warship Leaderboard Trophies are decorations given out for achieving a high global rank in Warships. Obtaining a particular trophy requires you to finish the season within the corresponding global rank, so obtaining the Top 50 trophy, for example, requires you to finish a season 50th or better globally. *Like the Warship Trophies, this decoration can be placed in either the home island or on the player's Warship. *These trophies are only awarded at the conclusion of the season, from Season 4 onwards. de:Dekorationen Category:Other Buildings